Poison, Tu es mon autre
by k-chaz
Summary: Luego de su huida, se vio en el lugar más bajo que jamás pudo haber caído, sin embargo un chico en especial le vendría a cambiar la vida...y también su 'objetivo' el deseo de la sangre... sin necesidad alguna 'aparentemente'[HHxREN][AU][LEMON]
1. Poison

**Konichiwaaaa!!! aquí K-chaz pr junto a Sad.whisper!!! n.n **

**Espero que les guste así mucho porque está hecha con amor! TT.TT**

**Y mucha imaginación xD**

**Si a alguien se le enreda la película no se preocupen, se irá esclareciendo poco a poco**

**/v/: cambio de escena en un mismo "lugar".**

**-----: Cambio de escena de frentón xD**

**Enjoy! (a)**

**1. Poison**

El peliazul caminaba por las calles atochadas de gente, en el centro de la ciudad, aquella noche se reuniría con un amigo para ir a divertirse un rato.

A esas alturas ni sabía de qué se trataría todo eso, puesto que vez que salía con su amigo pasaba algo fuera de lo común.

Se acercó a una de las tiendas que habían por la acera, vio un cartel en el que se promocionaba la función nocturna de uno de los burdeles más famosos de la ciudad el _"Le noir"_ , habría oído un par de veces acerca de aquel lugar, pero nada que le hiciera sentir muy atraído.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó, y ahí estaba su amigo, de pie a su lado, observando el cartel con el cabello largo y castaño afirmado en una cola, una chaqueta de cuero, unos brillantes 18 años y una sonrisa de malicia y suficiencia.

-Hao…-dijo el peliazul como saludo-.

-Hola Horo n.n viendo panoramas? –dijo el recién llegado-.

-Pues…en verdad…-.

-jeje esta vez diste en el clavo amigo –dijo volteándose para cruzar la calle-.

-Ah si? Por qué lo dices-.

-Porque ahí es donde te llevaré hoy en la noche-.

-Que?!! O.O- dijo siguiéndolo en su dirección-como pretendes llevarme a un burdel!!-.

-Ay ya, no seas escandaloso, de qué tanto te quejas si ni siquiera has ido, cómo puedes saber si es malo o bueno, además ya tienes 18 puedes ir con tranquilidad -dijo con la paciencia de quien se dice sabelotodo-.

-Si, pero quizás que piensen de nosotros-.

-Nada que no piensen de todos los que van a esos lugares-.

-Pero…-.

-Ya!! Estará bien no te preocupes!! Verás como la pasaremos bien, además esta noche habrá un show especial-.

-Cómo dices?-.

-Hoy canta una de las chicas más codiciadas de el burdel…He visto fotos de ella y es realmente hermosa…-.

-No me digas que después pagaras para…-dijo Horo mirándolo ciertamente traumado-.

-jajajaja cuanto quisiera Horo! Pero no…simplemente no es posible-.

-o.o? y eso por qué…-.

-Realmente no se muy bien la razón, pero por lo que he averiguado ella no se acuesta con nadie aunque le paguen millones, solo se acuesta con quien desea y a menos que esa persona le pague luego…nunca más la vuelves a ver…dicen que es un mito eso si, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no se acostará con migo a menos que lo desee-.

-Vaya…si que es exigente…pero si es tan así…por qué sigue ahí, digo…por qué no la despiden…-.

-Simplemente porque es como una droga, dicen que aquellos hombres que se enamoren de su voz o de su apariencia quedan hechizados…es extraño, pero no pueden dejar de ir a verla, necesitan verla para seguir con vida, es por eso que el lugar es tan famoso, hay muchos que van ahí todas las semanas para verla y otros que van por curiosidad…como nosotros n.n-.

-Ajá…ya veo…-dijo meditativo, mirando al suelo-osea que…si tú o yo nos enamoramos de ella…podríamos terminar mal..?-.

-Jajaja si xD, pero no te preocupes eso solo le pasa a los pobres diablos que necesitan pareja desesperadamente, fuera de que también se dice que es solo un mito-.

-Mmm..si supongo que no puede ser más que eso…-.

-Oye…quieres ir a tomar un café? n.n-.

-Si, claro…:)-.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenía las cortinas cerradas, no podía dejar que el sol entrara...como siempre.

Aquel lugar lleno de adornos y parafernalias le hacía sentir encerrado.

A veces, solía ponerse a dar vueltas por su espaciosa habitación como gato enjaulado, no le gustaba aquella vida...pero era lo único que podía hacer...

Caminó hacia el tocador y se miró al espejo, vio ahí, su reflejo.

Se extrañó...algo le llamó la atención...

Se sentó en el taburete tapizado en terciopelo rojo, y apoyó los codos en la mesita, su cabeza entre sus manos.

Se quedó así, un buen rato observándose como quien ve una obra de arte inmaculada, pero marchita.

Y en el fondo eso era, de belleza incomparable por fuera, pero por dentro…por dentro estaba muerto…

Qué demonios tenía que le hacía ver tan delicado? Esa maldita apariencia le tenía consternado...después de todo...él no era lo que todos creían...

Algo le llamaba la atención en su rostro, no lucía tan bello como de costumbre, se observó más de cerca, y...claro, unas arrugas por aquí y por allá empezaban a invadir su rostro…y no era que le importase mucho...sin embargo era parte de su trabajo...no podía desperfilar, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, tendría que esperar hasta la noche

**Knock-Knock**

Sintió como tocaban la puerta tallada en caoba.

-Pasa…-dijo en tono monótono, quedo…aburrido-.

Se abrió la puerta y tras el umbral apareció una señora ya de edad, pero ni tan vieja, y un cuerpo bastante moldeado; se le acercó a paso lento, con una mirada llena de...'dulzura'...?

-Mi niña…-dijo ya acercándosele, y sujetándole la cara con las dos manos- estás lista para tu baño?- dijo ofreciéndole una 'hermosa' sonrisa…hermosa hubiese sido si es que la sujetada no supiera lo que había tras de ella…repugnancia…-.

-Donde está Eliza…-dijo con el mismo tono de voz, esquivando las cínicas manos-.

-ngh…-la vieja reprimió un gesto de odio-está ocupada con tu traje…vendrá a la noche…por ahora yo me encargaré de tu baño…n.n-.

-No quiero que tú te encargues de eso…puedo hacerlo yo…-dijo levantándose de su asiento de manera ciertamente brusca…-.

-Pero belleza…no querrás gastar tus delicadas manos en tan ardua y ajena labor…-.

-Desde cuando aquí bañarse es una labor ajena…? -dijo volteando a verla con la mirada molesta, no hubo respuesta. Estiró un tanto el cuello para verla con desdén y suficiencia…- el hecho de que actúe como _cristal _sobre el escenario no significa que lo sea…aunque así te parezca…es un simple trabajo, de hecho…-le dio la espalda esta vez - soy todo lo contrario a _eso_…-y cambió de actitud-...quiero que me dejes tranquilo...si quieres ayudar...dile a Eliza que venga -dijo ya dirigiéndose a su baño personal-.

-Disculpe..? -dijo al no entender-.

-Sólo dile al jefe que si no quiere decepcionar a los clientes esta noche me mande a Eliza ya! Tengo unas arrugas de miedo que no le gustaría ver en la cara de_ 'su reina' -_dijo lo último con sarcasmo y cierta molestia-.

-Pero...-gesticuló viendo como su interlocutor solo entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí- maldito engendro…-dijo y saliendo de la habitación mientras refunfuñaba-.

**/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/v/**

Tocaron la puerta del baño, otra vez con las interrupciones, no quiso responder.

Sintió como la puerta se abría, y como unos pasos se dirigían a la mesita que tenía a su lado, donde de seguro estaban dejando toallas o algo así.

Otra vez pasos que se dirigieron a la puerta…

-Gracias…-pronunció con voz ronca aun con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua tibia le invadía-.

-Eh? -le contestó una voz débil, casi femenina…tierna..?-.

Levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver a su interlocutor, y ahí aferrado a la puerta estaba el dueño de aquella voz...un chico peliverde, **EL** chico peliverde que venía observando hace días...

-Lyzerg…-dijo mirándolo intensamente-.

-Y..yo…la verdad...no…no quería interrumpir…-dijo agachando la mirada-.

-Jm…-sonrió para sus adentros, y vio de reojo lo que el chico le había traído, como era de esperar…crema antiarrugas…no era lo que necesitaba -acércate- dijo con voz queda, estirando uno de sus brazos y haciendo buen uso de su rol de actor-.

-Eh? o.o -el chico levantó la mirada sorprendido, para encontrarse con esos ojos, aquellos ojos que le hacían temblar, sin embargo se le acercó, después de todo era lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que le había visto-.

Una vez que lo tuvo al lado, ahí agachado, pegado a la bañera, se apoyó sobre sus brazos en el borde y le acarició la mejilla con la mano húmeda.

-Te digo algo..?-le dijo al rostro que comenzaba a sonrojarse, lo acercó y se acercó a su oído, haciéndole temblar…-eres muy lindo…Lyzerg…-.

El chico de ojos verdes abrió estos mismos de manera descomunal y aquel sonrojo se hizo aún más intenso.

-eres de verdad…muy lindo…-repitió con tono sensual mientras lo alejaba sólo un poco para dejar sus rostros bien cerca, casi juntos, hipnotizándolo con sus ojos.

-ah…y…ngh…-y así abrió la boca una y otra vez para balbucear cosas incoherentes, de todo lo que quería decir, de todo lo que sentía, pero… ¡era tan difícil con esos ojos ambares encima de los suyos…!

-Shhh-lo silenció con voz sedosa, acercándosele más- no hables…no es necesario…-y poco después estaba juntando sus labios, acariciándolos en un principio, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensaba y luego se relajaba de a poco, hasta que lo dejó explorar su boca. Había llegado el momento-.

El pequeño peliverde sintió como su acompañante se aferraba con las dos manos a su rostro , con fiereza nunca antes vista por él, casi intimidante y ahí y solo ahí sintió aquella punzada…aquel dolor insoportable…sintió que se desvanecía…como caía a través de una inmensa oscuridad y al fondo de todo…como una salida...una luz roja. Sólo supo que debía acercarse…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y llegó la noche.

Las luces de la entrada brillaban sin dejar dudas del camino, al puro estilo de la vegas, y ahí en letra cursiva y elegante, decía claramente:

_**"Le noir"**_

- ¿E…estás seguro de esto, Hao?...- preguntó Horo una vez más, nervioso**-.**

-Ya deja de quejarte ¿Quieres¡No es nada del otro mundo, la pasarás muy bien!-.

-… Está bien u.u…-.

Entonces se dirigieron a la entrada: alfombra roja y puerta giratoria: luego a un salón de recepción, lleno de cortinajes de seda y terciopelo. Todo esto brindando al ambiente una sensación casi hechizante.

Horokkeu caminó tranquilamente junto a su amigo, cada vez más ansioso por descubrir las "maravillas" de aquel lugar; sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos y brillando con aquella inocencia característica de las almas puras y jóvenes que aún no conocen las atrocidades de la vida nocturna.

Y justo al poner un pie sobre el primer escalón de la soberbia construcción que los llevaría hasta su destino, una sensación extraña, completamente desconocida para él y no completamente agradable lo invadió. Como si alguien o algo fuera de lo común traspasara su ser con una simple mirada… aunque en el lugar sólo estaban, a parte de él, Hao y unos cuantos más como ellos.

_-Deben ser los nervios n.ñ-._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

De nuevo ahí, frente al espejo, ya sin las malditas arrugas, había recuperado su exuberante belleza. Se analizó, arrogante, superior.

Y ahí atrás…estaba ella, su querida Eliza…

-Te ves…resplandeciente…-dijo la alta y esbelta mujer con melancolía y los ojos brillosos, no era nada nuevo…siempre le pasaba…-.

-Si...-pronunció como siempre...ya acostumbrado a los múltiples halagos por un trabajo que le daba náuseas.

Llevaba puesta una túnica de seda negra violácea y debajo, un vestido negro entallado, con bordados dorados que le hacía lucir más _seductor_ aún.

Su vista se detuvo por un momento en la cajita junto a su mano derecha, antes de dirigirse hacia Eliza...

- ¿Tu crees…-y de nuevo bajó la vista-…que esta sea la noche?-.

-…-la mujer abrió los ojos más de lo habitual…su _potegido_ se había decidido…-sólo…sólo si así lo sientes, mi vida…-dijo sin dejo alguno de tono meloso-.

-Está bien…-y abrió la caja con suma delicadeza-.

¿Adentro? Nada más ni nada menos que una gargantilla: una rosa de plata, del tamaño de un dedal; los pétalos, rubíes (al menos eso parecían). Vio la joya de manera distraída y lo posó sobre su albo cuello…

-…Mi maldición…-.

------------------------------------------------------

Se habían sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Había tal expectación que muchos se habían peleado por conseguir la primera fila, por lo que habían decidido ceder.

En el centro se podía apreciar una extensa pista de baile, ya repleta de espectadores.

Todos gritaban vueltos locos el nombre de _**"Poison".**_

-¿Como dicen…?-le preguntó el peliazul a Hao, que observaba la escena con algo de diversión.

-"_Poison_". "Veneno" en francés. Así se llama la "_perla negra"_… la joya más brillante del lugar-

-Sí que tiene fama Ô.Ò –"_Y ese nombre me da miedo ToT" -._

-Sep. Poison tiene su buen público y ya verás por qué...-.

De súbito, las luces se apagaron. Todo en silencio. Expectación en el aire, ansias, calor…

Un calor sofocante sintió en sus mejillas una vez que la luz roja se encendió en el medio del salón, ahí, bajando del techo…

Poison sobre un enorme columpio en forma de luna, _hermosa, única_.

Como un hechizo oscuro.

"Es ella…la perla negra..."

Y la vió, sus ojos se encendieron y su voz desapareció, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo… Cuando la vio:

Su tez pálida como la nieve, su cuerpo fino que rozaba la perfección, esa gargantilla sobre su cuello blanco…

_**Ame ou soeur,  
Jumeau ou frère de rien,  
mais qui es tu?**_

Su voz…un susurro grabado en su memoria desde que hubo penetrado sus oídos.

_**Tu es mon plus grand mystère,  
Mon seul lien continu,  
**_

Su piel, blancura que ansiaba y ansiaría, traspasaba sus sentidos…

_**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes  
Et tu me gardes à vue.  
**_

Sus ojos…aquellos ojos hipnotizantes…que algún día lo traicionarían…

_**Tu es le seul animal  
De mon arche perdu.**_

Y descendió, la luz al centro de la plataforma elevada iluminandola...solo a ella...la música y su voz seguían...

Y él…él seguía idiotizado…sumergido en aquellos ojos que brillaban con un extraño resplandor…y que al mismo tiempo parecían tan ausentes...

Esos ojos dorados de una belleza inhumana que tenían algo que lo hipnotizaba...

_"Tu es mon autre..."_

Aquella frase se le vino a la cabeza...y es que si sus oídos no lo engañaban...se sabía esa canción! Si...una vez se la había dedicado a una novia que lo botó sin piedad...y nunca había podido olvidar la letra, ya que nunca había logrado entenderla por completo, y aquello le abrumaba...

Sin embargo ahora comenzaba a entenderla...en esa situación, ambiente y lugar, con aquella _chica_ frente a sus ojos lo entendía...

Y comenzaba a darse cuenta que...

-Horo!!!-una voz lo sacó de su sueño...sí, la voz de Hao-.

**_Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu  
Celle qui fait de toi mon autre  
L'être reconnu_**

-Eh...?-.

-Te estoy llamando hace una hora! Nos vamos!-dijo con ademán de levantarse y chaqueta en brazo-.

-Qué?! P...pero por qué!-.

-Que no ves la cara de idiota con la que estás? No era la idea que te obsecionaras con ella, nos vamos-.

-Pero Hao!! Si está cantando!!-dijo apuntando al escenario y tratando de excusarse-.

**_Il n'y a rien à comprendre  
Et que passe l'intrus_**

-Y a mi qué! Nos vamos y punto! Además no traes dinero!! Y si te dejo aquí, sólo pagaré lo mío, tú veras como te arreglas con lo tuyo!-.

-Pero Hao!! por qué me haces esto!! TToTT-.

**_Qui n'en pourra rien attendre  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble_**

-Ya es suficiente voy a contar hasta tres...-.

Y empezaba el silencio...

-Pero Hao!!-.

Sí...aquella pausa...en el volúmen de la música...en la melodiosa voz...

-Dos!-.

-Hao no puedes hacer esto-dijo poniéndose extrañamente serio-.

Todos atentos...

-Tres!-.

-PERO ES QUE LA AMOOOOOO!!-.

Y resultado...todos los ojos sobre el Usui...sí, también aquellos ambarinos...

-...Horo...-dijo Hao casi inaudible...-.

-ngh...-apenas alcanzó a articular antes de voltear y ver la escena-.

Y verla a _ella_ ahí, impresionada...expectante...hermosa.

La luz le encandiló los ojos. Y ahora que estaba pasando?

Claro, otra luz roja sobre él...

Había interrumpido la canción de manera súbita, y como dicen por ahí...La función debe continuar...

La suave y tenue música siguió y él solo pudo verla a ella que lo miraba distinto ahora aquellos ojos se encontraban fijos en los suyos; y como no, si los propios brillaban de fascinación, mientras una sonrisa enigmática se esbozaba en el rostro de aquel ser magnífico.

Y lo siguiente que sucedió ni él podía creerlo, estaba cantando mientras lo miraba? Acaso _ella_ le estaba cantando a él?

**_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit  
Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini_**

Silencio nuevamente...y el ojinegro lo comprendió de inmediato...ahora le tocaba a él.

Desde donde estaba empezó a cantar el estribillo, a duo con ella, descubriendo la afinadísima voz que jamás se había escuchado, y en verdad...en esas circunstancias, ni le importó.

Cantó...le cantó a ella dirigiéndole su voz, su corazón...pero...por qué?

Caminó por entre la gente que, a medida que avanzaba, le iba abriendo el paso hacia el escenario. Hao miraba desde atrás queriendo morir, pero al peliazul no le interesaba en lo absoluto; ahora sólo estaba _ella:_ su amor a primera vista. En el medio del escenario...viendo con _ansias_ como se acercaba...

__

Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre  
Nous serions maudits  
Tu seras ma dernière seconde  
Car je suis seule à les entendre  
Les silences et quand j'en tremble

Subió al escenario mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, y una vez que estubo a su lado, pudo ver lo encantadora y perfecta que era.

Toda entera PERFECTA, y eso le hacía enloquecer, y de que modo! tanto que recién la había conocido y ya no podía vivir sin ella...

**_Toi, tu es mon autre  
La force de ma foi  
Ma faiblesse et ma loi  
Mon insolence et mon droit  
Moi, je suis ton autre  
Si nous n'étions pas d'ici  
Nous serions l'infini  
_**

Se acercaron mirandose a los ojos y cantando, agachó la mirada puesto que ella era más baja que él, caminaron un poco en circulo como para posicionarse y se quedaron así...cantando uno frente al otro con deseo...y algo más reflejado en sus miradas...

**_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe..._**

De nuevo el silencio...ahora definitivo...

La música se acabó, sus miradas no se detuvieron el ambiente tan frágil...tan embrigante...

_La chica_ lo observó de arriba a abajo, sutil...seductora...

-Así que me amas...-dijo _sedosa_...inaudible-.

-...-tragó saliva sin quitarle los ojos de encima...y es que sus rostros estaban tortuosamente cercanos...-nunca me había pasado esto...-.

-Eres nuevo aquí...?-.

-Pues...yo...s...si...-.

-Bienvenido...-.

-Horokkeu...-se apresuró algo atolondrado, pero cuidadoso...-Horokkeu Usui...-.

-Jm...-su sonrisa torcida hizo que el aludido ardiera- Bienvenido...Horokkeu...-.

-G...gracias...C..cual es tu nomb...-.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!! -se escuchó a todo volumen una voz imponente- ES UN HONOR TENERLOS AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS ESTA NOCHE...-un hombre alto y rubio hablaba desde una tarima en lo más alto...-POISON...QUERIDA...-dijo dirigiéndose a _la aludida_...y _ella_ lo miró atentamente con cierto desprecio disimulado...- ESTA NOCHE HEMOS TENIDO UN INVITADO ESPECIAL! CON USTEDES...-y la miró nuevamente...-HOROKKEU USUI!!!-.

La multitud enloquecida aplaudia y bramaba...y Horo ya no cabía en su fascinación, ahora sabía por qué ese mundo se les hacía como una droga a aquellos que no tenían vida...

Pero...cómo era que aquel hombre sabía su nombre?

-DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, Y AHORA PARA AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN QUEDADO PRENDIDOS CON TAN INCREÍBLE ACTO TOCAREMOS EN "HUNKADOLLA" PARA QUE BAILEN HASTA NO PODER!!-y la música sonó...-.

En ese momento, cuando todos chillaban y reían al compás de la música, miro hacia su izquierda, donde se hallaba la chica...pero error, ella no estaba ahí, la buscó por todos lados y nada...volvió a girar y vio otro rostro...esta vez no tan agradable...

-H...Hao...-dijo sorprendido al verlo sobre el escenario-.

-Se acabó el espectáculo azulito...nos vamos-dijo severo y bajando del escenario...-.

-Pero Hao no la encuentro!-.

-No volveré a discutir contigo...-gritó mientras caminaba dándole la espalda-.

-No! no me voy hasta encontrarla!-.

-Que más quieres de ella! Ya debe estar harta de ti! hasta le robaste el show...solo vámonos, otro día vendrás por tu cuenta si se te da la gana...-.

-Pero Hao...!-.

-YA BASTA!-.

Y se dio cuenta...no estaba actuando normal, y lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su amigo, que por lo demás, tenía mucha más experiencia que él...

-Si...-y agachó la mirada-.

Se dirigieron sin hablar hasta el salón de recepción para luego dirigirse a la puerta de entrada...

Dirigió su vista hacia los imponentes cortinajes...y si sus ojos no le engañaban...

Si! ahí estaba ella! Mirándolo observándolo, escondida detrás de las telas...parpadeó para enfocarla mejor, y cuando volvió a mirar...

Qué? Ya no estaba...

-_De seguro fue mi imaginación...-._

Pero lo que él no sabía era que unos ojos dorados se escondían, entrecerrados, tras aquel cortinaje...

Caminaron hasta la calle...hacia tanto frío comparado con el calor que sintió cuando la tenía cerca...

-Anda ya! cambia la cara! No lo hice por arruinarte la noche...-dijo Hao con liviandad y encendiendo un cigarrillo...-.

-...-no hubo respuesta...su mirada sombría...-.

-Y ahora qué..?-.

-Yo...nisiquiera supe su nombre...-.

-Poison...ya lo sabes...-.

-No...ese es su seudónimo...yo quiero saber su nombre...-.

-Y que te importa si lo sabes o no! Si de verdad le interesaste seguro te buscará...al menos le diste el tuyo no?-.

-Pues..si...-.

-Entonces relájate y vive la vida...si le gustas...ella vendrá a ti...-y siguió su ruta con el peliazul detrás sin la intención de seguir con el tema...-.

-...-.

-------------

_"Muy curioso...Horokkeu Usui" _Y cerró los ojos ambarinos.

---------------------------------

**Holaaaa gente !!!! les gustó? we hope so, n.n ojalá de verdad les haya gustado porque a nosotras nos encantó. **

**La trama, apenas llegó a nuestras mentes, quisimos hacerla e hicimos lo posible por hacer un buen cap 1.**

**Sad.Whisper said:**

**¡hola! n.n Qué emoción ToT mi primer fic en conjunto ToT **

**Y con Ren afeminado xDDDDDDDDDDDD qué más da, es el precio de compartir talentos xDDDDDD jejeje bueno, ojalá les guste la historia y nuestro estilo de escribir together y... eso o.O ¡estoy siendo breve:S xD ya nos vemos :B**

**Y muchas estrellitas y luces xD**

**Jjajajaja a quienes les haya gustado la canción se llama Tu es mon Autre y es de Lara Fabian**

**Y aquí está la traducción (hh):**

**Ame ou soeur, **(Alma o hermana)  
**Jumeau ou frère de rien, **(Gemelo o hermano de nada)

**Mais qui es tu? **(Pero quién eres?)  
**Tu es mon plus grand mystère,** (Eres mi más grande misterio,)

**Mon seul lien continu,** (Mi único lazo continuo)  
**Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes **(Me adornas y me vuelves un embrión)  
**Et tu me gardes à vue. **(Y me guardas en vista)  
**Tu es le seul animal **(Eres el único animal)  
**De mon arche perdu. **(De mi arca perdida)

**Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu **(No hablas más que una lengua, ninguna palabra decepciona)  
**Celle qui fait de toi mon autre**(Lo que las diferencia de ti, mi otra...)  
**L'être reconnu** (Que se reconozca)  
**Il n'y a rien à comprendre** (Que no hay nada que comprender)  
**Et que passe l'intrus** (Y que los pasos del intruso)  
**Qui n'en pourra rien attendre** (No podrán esperar nada de ella)  
**Car je suis seule à les entendre** (porque solamente puedo oír)  
**Les silences et quand j'en tremble** (los silencios…y cuando tiemblo)

**Toi, tu es mon autre** (Tú, tú eres mi otra)  
**La force de ma foi **(Fuerza de mi fe mi)  
**Ma faiblesse et ma loi **(Mi debilidad y mi ley)  
**Mon insolence et mon droit** (Mi insolencia y la mi cortesía)  
**Moi, je suis ton autre **(Yo, soy tu otra)  
**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici **(Si no fuéramos de aquí)  
**Nous serions l'infini **(Seríamos el infinito)

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe** (Y si uno de nosotros derriba)  
**L'arbre de nos vies **(El árbol de nuestras vidas)  
**Nous gardera loin de l'ombre** (Nos guarda lejos de la cortina)  
**Entre ciel et fruit **(Entre el cielo y la fruta)  
**Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre **(Pero nunca lejos nuestro otro ...)  
**Nous serions maudits** (Seríamos malditas...)  
**Tu seras ma dernière seconde** (Serías mi segundo autobús)  
**Car je suis seule à les entendre** (A para oírlos los silencios y cuando tiemblo)  
**Les silences et quand j'en tremble **(Para oírlos los silencios y cuando tiemblo)

**Toi, tu es mon autre** (Tú, eres la mi diversa)  
**La force de ma foi **(Fuerza de mi fe mi)  
**Ma faiblesse et ma loi **(Mi debilidad y mi ley)  
**Mon insolence et mon droit** (Mi insolence y la mi cortesía)  
**Moi, je suis ton autre **(Yo, soy tu otra)  
**Si nous n'étions pas d'ici **(Si no fuéramos de aquí)  
**Nous serions l'infini **(Seríamos el infinito)

**Et si l'un de nous deux tombe **(Y si uno de nosotros cae)

**Sería todo y dejen rr pliiiiis!!! **


	2. ¿Tú eres?

**Hola de nuevo!!! Nos aparecemos de nuevo, luego de un tiempo y con más ganas e ideas, quisiera aclarar que tubimos algunos inconvenientes con el cap. 1, ya que o no funcionaba o no encajaba con lo que queríamos o quedaba muy confuso (y aun así le cambié algunas cosas antes de subir este) , en fin muchos problemas, poco tiempo, y por lo menos de mi parte, mucha ansiedad (si, así soy quiero hacer siempre las cosas YA), pero esto me dejó una gran lección -y hablo por mi, K-chaz, porque en verdad no vi apuro alguno por parte de S.W.- y espero hacer un buen trabajo, ya que nos fijamos mucho en que este cap. saliera lo mejor posible y fue hecho con mucha dedicación.**

Ahora sí, por último la canción que aparece es **_Misa's song _**de **_Death Note._**

**Y sin retenerlos más aquí va el segundo cap. ojalá lo disfruten ;)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Tú eres...?**

Las calles estaban desiertas, por lo que sus pasos resonaban con nitidez. Habían comprado un par de botellas de cerveza y Horo, pensativo, balanceaba la bolsa con una mano.

- Aún no entiendo… por qué me sacaste de aquel modo.- murmuró, observando el suelo, mientras pateaba una piedrecilla-.

-Ya te lo dije: no se suponía que quedaras embobado como los demás-.

-Es imposible no terminar embobado con una persona así frente a ti… Creo que nunca vi a alguien tan perf…-.

-Ya basta Horo –cortó a su amigo, severo - no quiero que te pongas como esos tipos. Si te siguió la corriente, no fue para que terminaras enamorado. Seguramente, sólo quería entretenerse contig…-.

- ¡Estás celoso!-.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, estúpido-.

-Seguramente. –bufó, con sarcasmo y el brillo de sus ojos aún estaba ausente-.

- Argh… -suspiró agobiado- Suficiente por hoy, me voy a casa-.

-Como quieras…-.

Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio hasta dar la vuelta a la calle. Allí, su atención se centró en otra cosa:

Una imponente reja, ya corroída por el tiempo, pero aún en pie, era la entrada al cementerio general, a sus costados la paredes de sólida y gris piedra, que parecía ser una advertencia para quienes osasen entrar. Se veía tan... espeluznante...

Horo miró al pelilargo.

_Problemas._

La cara de Hao lo decía todo, aquel brillo en sus ojos indicaba un riesgo.

- ¿Entramos? –"ofreció" el castaño, admirando la intimidante construcción.

- ¿De verdad… es una pregunta?

-Mmmm… ¿La verdad, la verdad?

-Sí…

-No, no lo es- y acto seguido Horo se veía siendo arrastrado por aquel maníaco hacia el aterrador cementerio-.

Se adentraron, caminando entre las tumbas, algunos mausoleos, varias criptas y otras tumbas normales con aparatosas y presuntuosas estatuas de ángeles adornándolas, que a la luz de la luna, se volvían más bien demonios.

El peliazul veía todo esto, cada vez menos convencido, aferrado desesperadamente al brazo de Hao.

-Oye me duele...-dijo de pronto el castaño por simple capricho- no seas tan miedoso Hoto...pareces un chiquillo xD-.

-¿¡Como no quieres que me aterre con este lugar!?-.

-Acaso¿nunca habías visto un cementerio?-inquirió, soltándose del agarre y deteniéndose frente a él-.

-Pues sí... Para las muertes de mis padres, obvio... ¡Pero nunca de noche! –replicó, examinando el lugar con una mezcla de desagrado y preocupación- no se por qué...pero este lugar me da mala espina...-.

-Ay, ya, tranquilízate¿quieres? No pasa nada...- lo tranquilizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y volteando para seguir su marcha-.

-¡¡Oye, espérame!! –dijo alcanzándolo- no conviene perderse en un lugar así...-y observó un árbol a su lado...-.

-...Jm... -sonrisa torcida...- quieres apostar? –y vio como el peliazul se volteaba a verlo con terror-.

Y como no, si aquella mirada que el castaño tenía solo podía indicar una cosa...haría una locura.

-Me estás... ¡NO¡Hao, no quiero y lo digo de verdad! No quiero! –subió la voz cada vez con más desesperación al ver que Hao no cambiaba su semblante-.

-No quieres?-.

-No-.

-No no quieres-.

-No, no quiero-.

-Lo estas negando..-.

-Qué?-.

-Que no quieres es decir que quieres-.

-No! Digo...si! -.

-Si quieres?-.

-¡Que si¡Arg, NO!-.

-Jeje está bien tú lo pediste ;) -y se detuvo en seco-.

Horo se detuvo también si quitarle la mirada de encima, pero los ojos de Hao comenzaron a subir y a fijarse en algún punto detrás de Horo, y lo peor...su rostro se iba desfigurando del terror...

Horo volteó a ver con desesperación, y...oh! sorpresa! No había nada **(K-chaz Na: buena esa ¬¬ es que a mi me lo han hecho n.ñU / S.W: JAJAJAJA xDDD!!!!!)**.

-Q...ARG HAOOOO!-como era de esperarse: volteó y no había ningún Hao al cual reclamarle.

Claro, este se encontraba corriendo cementerio adentro, muerto de la risa luego de haber escuchado aquel chillido de espanto.

Avanzó a través de las múltiples tumbas, observando todo a su paso.

De pronto, sintió un quejido, un ruido extraño y sofocado, miró a su alrededor y dedujo que aquel sonido provenía desde un rincón, se acercó lentamente hacia aquel mausoleo y el sonido se iba convirtiendo en un ligero llanto, mezclado con palabras inaudibles.

Se acercó con cuidado y divisó a alguien tras la lápida. Ahí agachado y de espaldas a él, se hallaba una persona pequeña y en apariencia débil.

Vio su cuerpo temblando y algo le llamo la atención, su cabello era... ¿verde?

Se inclinó hacia aquel individuo con delicadeza, quedando agachado junto a él y en un impulso de bondad le tocó el hombro y le preguntó...

-Disculpa... ¿estás bien?-.

El pequeño solo pudo sobresaltarse y voltear a ver a aquella persona.

Y Hao, entonces, quedó como hechizado, no pudo siquiera sacar la voz, y es que aquel ser de cabello verde frente a sus ojos tenía un belleza incomparable; sus rasgos y su expresión eran sin duda de otro universo. Tenía un aire de niña, mas ni de eso estaba seguro; puesto que también, tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente. Era...tan perfecto...y sus ojos estaban llorosos...

-Quién es usted...-dijo con el rostro contraído, y la voz mínima...-.

-Mi nombre es Hao n.n –dijo tratando de ser lo más suave posible ante aquel magnífico ser-.

Sintió una mano palpar ínfimamente su rostro y al abrir los ojos se topó con los dulces ojos color esmeralda del pequeño.

Sintió como su rostro se enrojecía levemente ante aquel delicado contacto y quiso que aquel instante durara para siempre.

-Yo… soy Lyzerg, Hao-

Y entonces la débil y melancólica sonrisa del denominado Lyzerg terminó de cautivar al Asakura.

-Eres...muy lindo Lyzerg...-dijo, sin pensar.

La expresión del pequeño cambió y su menuda mano se despegó del rostro del castaño, para posarse sobre la verde cabellera aferrándose con desesperación a la cabeza, mientras que se retorcía hacia delante, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

-No...-decía en un quejido inaudible, pero desde el alma-No amo...yo no...yo nunca...no quise...-y el llanto afloraba nuevamente-.

-L-lyzerg…¡¿Qué pasa?! –decía tratando de acercarse entre tanto quejido-.

Logró sujetar los hombros del pequeño con ambas manos, para tranquilizarlo y justo entonces, el pequeño cayó, quedando inclinado hacia delante y no aterrizando contra el cemento sólo gracias a él, con los ojos abiertos de manera descomunal.

-...Lyzerg...?-.

-Tú...-dijo el peliverde frío, con la mirada sombría y gacha- tú no eres mi amo...-.

-O.O...Tu..amo?-.

-Él...se va a enojar si se entera de esto...-y levanto el rostro...dejando al castaño petrificado por su expresión-.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Ya basta¡HAOOOOO!-gritaba exasperado- ¡Estoy harto de esto¡Por favor, larguémonos de aquí y nos vamos a bailar por ahí, tranquilos! –sin respuesta- ¡Me voy a tomar las botellas sin tiii!-dijo como último recurso y refiriéndose a las botellas de cerveza que llevaba en una bolsa- … ¡¡Como quieras¡Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí!-

Se sentó cauteloso bajo un árbol y sacó las botellas, abrió una y la hizo sonar, tomó un poco y debido a que no había comido nada se mareó de inmediato.

Sin embargo pasó el rato y el infeliz de su amigo castaño no aparecía, por lo que siguió tomando hasta dejar las dos botellas vacías.

De pronto sintió una voz infantil como un retumbo en sus oídos, que cantaba de manera casi diabólica, pero muy tierna...

Kimutsukete...Kamisawa miteru 

_**Kudario michiwa teo tsunaide kudasai**_

_**Hitori de tookuni, demo itsumo mitsuke dashite kurena**_

La voz se hacía cada vez más cercana, hasta que la sintió casi al lado suyo, y juró ver, en la oscuridad, una pequeña silueta de pie frente a él.

Shiteru kotowa zenbu oshiete watashi kao 

_**Bowetena kotemo**_

_**Nando temo oshiete karena...**_

Y la silueta se le acercaba hasta quedar frente a él, muy junta y haciendo que sus ojos se exaltaran al hallarse con los ajenos.

Era una niña pequeña, sus ojos color rojo sangre, su cabello rubio y su piel blanca como la nieve.

-O.O...-.

_**Demo, demo bu...**_

Siguió cantando la pequeña sobre su rostro

_**Wakaate shimata no dosureba ino...**_

-konban wa! n.n-dijo dulce la pequeña-.

-Hola...-sonrió atontado, sin reparar aun en lo extraño de la situación-.

-Que gracioso eres n.n ¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...-.

-¿Te sientes mal...?-.

-Sí estoy un poco mareado, pero nada grave... ñ.n jeje. ¿Y tú...como estás.-.

-Muy bien, ahora que tengo un amigo con quién conversar...-.

-Ah si...?-dijo incorporándose con algo de dificultad- y¿ quién es ese?-.

-Jijiji –rió tierna tras su mano- tú-.

-Ah si...?-dijo siguiéndole el juego mientras reía-.

-Mjm...-.

-Jeh, pues...hay algo muy importante que no me has dicho aun...-.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

- ¡Soy Yuko¿y tú?-.

-Horokkeu.

-O.O...-.

-(_que informal es, de seguro sus padres son muy liberales..._O.O) Oye y...¿tus padres?-.

_-¿Horo...kkeu_?-decía la pequeña con los ojos abiertos-.

-Si...por qué...?-.

-Tienes que irte ahora...ellos saben de ti...y no te quieren...-.

-¿Q-qué...¿Quiénes...?-

-Ellos...te tienen celos y te quieren ver muerto-.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?-.

-¡Vete ahora! Ellos están por llegar. Los siento-.

-Pero Yuko...¿D-de quiénes… ¿-.

-¡Anda ya! No queda...-.

-Yuko...?-una figura alta y encapuchada, a contraluz, le hablaba con voz grave a sus espaldas-.

La niña volteó despacio y ciertamente, atemorizada.

-Papi...?-dijo insegura...-.

-Quién es este señor...-.

-Es...un nuevo amigo...-dijo dubitativa-.

-De veras! Jm...y...Como se llama tu nuevo amigo?-.

-Pues...-.

La mirada de la pequeña se paseo preocupada desde los ojos expectantes del peliceleste hacia la alta persona.

-Yuko...?-dijo el hombre casi desafiante-.

-Él...su nombre es...-.

-Yuko...-dijo el ojinegro preocupado-.

-Horo-Horo...-.

-...Cómo...?-.

-O.O?-.

-Horo...Horo...-.

-Mmm...ya veo...no te dije que no salieras a pasear cuando la luna nueva abraza?-.

-Si...-dijo mirando al suelo con tranquilidad- pero es que...la confundí...y la noche estaba tan linda...olía a aventura...-.

-Jm...Sólo te acepto esa excusa cuando hay luna creciente...por ahora, ve adentro...-.

-Si, papi...-la niña dudó nuevamente y miró hacia Horo...se le acercó a paso lento pero seguro y se despidió con delicado y helado beso en la mejilla aprovechando de susurrarle al oído:- Sabe quién eres...Huye ahora o va a matarte.-.

Horo sólo parpadeó un instante y la niña ya no estaba; sin embargo, la figura encapuchada aun estaba ahí...

-mmm... ¿hola...?-dijo se manera tonta, al ver que el personaje no se movía.

De un segundo a otro su mundo se volvió negro.

Y desde un mausoleo con gallardía se hallaba una mujer con la niña en brazos...

-Mami...él es...-.

-Lo sé, hija...Yo le ayudaré...-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buena actuación la de hoy, reina-decía Fausto con sonrisa complacida-.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así, hiere mi dignidad-.

-Jmm...supongo que tu dignidad poco y nada importa cuando se trata de engañar a corazones inocentes...-dijo con malicia y suficiencia-.

-...-lo miró a través del espejo de su habitación-si te refieres a aquel chico...eso no fue nada grave comparado con otras cosas...-.

-¡Querido, queridíiiisimo Ren…! –dijo acercándosele y abrazándolo sutilmente por los **hombros (K-chaz Na: ya se imaginan lo que debió haberse agachada...la diferencia es descomunal xD/ S.W: con lo cabrón que lo pusiste, ojalá que se rompa la columna ¬¬)-**aquellas mujeres y hombres a los que les vendes tu cuerpo, sólo quieren eso: tu cuerpo-.

-...-.

-Quieren carne fresca, que huela bien y que sepa bien, y mejor aun si tiene una cara bonita...eres perfecto-dijo separándose en un impulso mientras extendía sus manos-.

-¿...perfecto...?-dijo a su reflejo con melancolía-.

-Por eso te digo que tengas cuidado con ese chico y no hablo de lo que él pueda hacerte. Me refiero a _tus_ actos, Ren, porque podrías causarle más daño del que crees. Además...- agregó lo último en un susurro, volteando luego de haber abierto la puerta para irse-sería una buena adquisición para nuestro elenco...ya sabes, tiene bonita voz-y con un guiño de complicidad, lo dejó nuevamente a solas.

El ojidorado volteó al espejo...

_-"Ese chico...trabajando aquí...?"-._

Miró hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban cerradas, sin embargo, ya era la ansiada hora de abrirlas, se dirigió hacia el ventanal con delicadeza y descorrió las cortinas. Abrió el ventanal y salió al balcón ¡Por fin aire fresco!

La luna brillaba como podía; era luna nueva esta noche.

Y entonces la dorada mirada se posó a lo lejos, sobre el mirador...

El cementerio.

El maldito lugar en donde se encontraba no le permitía salir de día y es que si lo hacía...podría morir...

Su mente viajó por praderas y voló con la suave brisa de otoño, haciendo que pensamientos dolorosos lograran derramar una lagrima.

"_¡ES QUE YO LA AMO!"_

"_Horokkeu...Horokkeu Usui..."_

**_I follow the night_**

_**Can't stand the light...**_

_**When will I begin...**_

_**To live again...**_

_**One day I'll fly away**_

_**Leave all these to yesterday**_

_**What more could your love do for me**_

_**When will love be through with me**_

_**Why live life from dream to dream**_

_**And dread the day...**_

_**When dream is end...**_

-Horokkeu...-mirando hacia aquel mismo mirador repitió en susurro.

Y es que tenía una corazonada

-¡Vida mía!-lo llamó Eliza, exaltada, desde la puerta-.

-Qué pasa- volteó a ver con rapidez-.

-Son ellos...Dicen que alguien se salió de control y además, hallaron a una persona…; al parecer, quieren que vayas, dicen que hace tiempo que te presentas.-replicó, alarmada.

-Mm. ¿Quién vino, esta vez?-.

-Enviaron a una mensajera; de seguro es una de los de adentro, porque jamás la había visto. También, había una niña...

-Deben estar desesperados.-se extrañó. – Bien, iré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y la primera impresión fue espantosa; no obstante, al visualizar mejor, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se encontraba en una tarima de piedra, atado a una columna de mármol, en un lugar parecido a una cueva, lleno de velas, candelabros y antorchas.

Había gente por doquier y no cualquier gente...

Sino gente bonita...MUY bonita.

-Qué ...-cortó su frase al distinguir una silueta al frente suyo-.

-Despertaste, humano...-le dijo un hombre alto y rubio, de cabello corto y ojos claros-.

-Disculpa...¿Qué rayos hago aquí?-.

-¡Más respeto! Si no cuidas tus palabras, ésa podría ser tu tumba... Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

-De verdad, no te comprendo.

-¡Ay, los humanos...¡No comprenden **nada**! **(S.W: estoy de acuerdo -.-) **No eres una excepción¿verdad, Horo...? Mmm… ¿Cómo lo completaría?-pronunció, con sorna, mientras se le acercaba lentamente- Já, tranquilo -dijo al ver como Horo se pegaba al mármol espantado-, tu muerte será rápida y poco dolorosa… sólo porque le caíste bien a mi hija.

- ¡Papi no!-gritaba una niña, desconsolada, en medio de toda aquella gente, sujeta por los brazos de una hermosísima pero fría mujer.

-Yuko...-susurró, reconociendo a su nueva amiga, para enseguida volverse hacia su interlocutor.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Jmph...maldito humano...indigno como un perro hambriento y sin mostrar el mínimo de coraje.-despocritó, agarrando despiadadamente su cuello.

-¡Ngh! Yo no… le he hecho nada... ¡quién demonios eres!-articuló como pudo y al instante sintió cómo un chorro de sangre se deslizaba desde el interior de su boca, al recibir un certero golpe por parte del hombre.

-Soy nada más ni nada menos que "_El Primero"_... , sucio y asqueroso roedor mortal!-.

-Já, sigues dándote fama con tus víctimas, Marco.-se oyó una voz, entre la multitud- Tu alcurnia no coincide aún con tus modales-.

De inmediato, todas las miradas se fijaron sobre alguien que no alcanzaba a ver, a quien, conforme avanzaba, se le cedía el paso.

-Señor.- exclamó el tal Marco, soltando a Horo de inmediato.

-Qué bajeza.

-Es un simple humano, señor...-.

- No dista mucho de lo que eras tú, antes de convertirte en quien eres ahora¿o sí?

- … - los maléficos ojos celestes se clavaron en el suelo, irradiando amargura.

-Y lamento decirte que de todos modos, no has cambiado mucho.- añadió, aproximándose hacia el peliazul que, por algún motivo, tenía la impresión de que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.- Qué tal.- le saludó, con una atractiva sonrisa.

Horo, agobiado, levantó la mirada y vio los dorados ojos...

-Tú... ¡Tú eres Poison! –los murmullos de la muchedumbre no se hicieron de esperar.

El semblante del ojidorado a penas si se contrajo.

-Ajá...-le habló al oído, haciendo que el ainu se estremeciera- Pero eso va a ser nuestro secreto; esta gente no tiene por qué estar al tanto. Dejémoslo… entre tú y yo.-y se distanció para quedar frente a frente- ¿Está bien?

-… Bueno...- aceptó, sintiéndose enrojecer con aquel insinuante y enigmático tono de voz.

De pronto, el recién llegado se percató de algo que no le agradó.

- Cómo te tienen...-gruñó, tomándole el sangrante rostro con las dos manos y pasando una de estas por la comisura de sus labios, aliviando el dolor de la herida con aquel tacto- Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí.

- ¡No!- negó impulsivo, viendo que el pelivioláceo se alejaba- ¡Él es muy fuerte..., no te arriesgues así sólo por mí!

- …

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos dorados se abrieran sobremanera y cierta parte de su corazón y su estomago se estrujaran, haciéndolo volver a acercarse.

-Permiso...-le dijo, dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus caras y cuerpos.

Enseguida, introdujo sus frías y blancas manos bajo su polera, palpando la calidez de su cuerpo, la inminente atracción corporal, examinando cada detalle, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los ajenos-.

Aquel contacto hacía que el peliazul se sonrojara extremadamente y que ciertas cosas no adecuadas pasaran por su mente.

-No me convence para nada. _(E__stá lleno de lesiones y heridas...) _–le dijo, sacando las manos-No te preocupes por mí; por ahora, preocúpate de descansar. –Agregó, tomándole el rostro e inclinándolo un poco- Mañana, todo habrá sido un mal sueño. – Luego de estas últimas palabras, endureció levemente su mirada, concentrando su mente en algo específico que Horo ignoraba.

Y poco después, el último dormía profundamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió lentamente los cansados ojos; veía todo borroso y sufría de una resaca monumental. Distinguió una figura sentada en la ventana, justo delante de la luna creciente. Esto último le hizo constatar que aún era de noche.

Se incorporó como pudo y descubrió que se trataba, gracias a Dios, de la figura del castaño, que miraba hacia afuera con aire melancólico.

-Hao...- le llamó, somnoliento, a media voz-.

-Despertaste.- murmuró, volteándose hacia él y esbozando una sonrisa que moría en su mirada.

Horo-horo estaba acostado en una cama ajena que, se dio cuenta, era la de su amigo. Se encontraban en su departamento y luego de observarlo brevemente, constató que el Asakura no había ni pensado en dormir.

-Mi cabeza me está matando... –se quejó, tomando la última con sus manos.- No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedido ayer… ¿Qué hicimos? Y¿Cuándo llegamos, eh?

- ¿Hablas de ayer?

-¿"Ayer"? Espera un momento…¿A qué te refieres?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho y media.

-¿De la mañana?

-Mira el cielo, Hoto-hoto ¬¬ ¿Tú, qué crees?

-¿¡De la noche!? O.O

- Obviamente u.uU

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Simple: bebiste tanto, ante noche, que no recuerdas nada; has dormido todo el santo día y si no fuera por tu pulso y respiración normal, habría creído que estabas muerto

- Veamos… Tú… me llevaste a ver a aquella chica… - Hao asintió con la cabeza, sin comentar nada de la efímera sonrisa que, durante pocos instantes, se asomó en el rostro de su amigo.- y luego, fuimos al cementerio…

-Y desde ahí, no recuerdas nada porque tomaste mucho...-se apresuró a decir algo molesto y levantándose de donde estaba, para dirigirse hacia la puerta-.

- Y… ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

-Pues...-comenzó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, sin girar a verlo.- Yo te traje…

-¿Qué¿Tú¿¡Pero cómo¿¡Me cargaste en brazos hasta aquí!?- interrogó, anonadado, mientras Hao salía de la habitación.

-¡Já, sueña! -le gritó el pelilargo, en respuesta, desde la salita- A penas pude con tu mole hasta la salida del cementerio; luego, llamé un taxi.

- O sea, que me tiraste dentro de un transporte público completamente ebrio y diciendo quizá qué cosas…

-Síp.

-Eres lo peor ¬¬U

-Tranquilo...nadie dijo nada...-dijo sacando un frasquito de la alacena, movimiento que hizo que la manga se le bajara y dejara ver cierta herida en su brazo izquierdo...que, pese a la jaqueca, al peliazul no se le pasó por alto-.

-¿¿Qué tienes en el brazo??

-¿Mm?

- ¡Esa herida!

-¿Cuál?

- ¡Esa! – repitió, apuntándola.

-¡Ah, esta herida!- exclamó, mirándose el rasguño como cara de gran descubrimiento No es nada n-n

-No se… ve como nada.- replicó, acercándose para verla mejor.

Sin embargo, acto seguido, el peliazul presenció el movimiento más rápido de su vida: en un dos por tres, Hao había quitado su brazo lastimado del alcance de las manos examinadoras de Horo.

- Te dicen que no es nada; deja de preocuparte tan tontamente.- reclamó, visiblemente molesto y con un semblante ligeramente angustiado.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que te sucedió algo.

- ¡Wow, azulito, descubriste América! – se mofó, palmeándole sin fuerza la cabeza.

- ¡Y ya sé lo que es!

- Eh… ¿Enserio? – inquirió, no muy convencido.

- ¡¡Sí!! – a continuación, viéndolo con reproche, Horo se sonrojó conforme hablaba.- ¡¡Anoche te aprovechaste de mi borrachera!!

- ¿¡Qué est..!?

- ¡¡Abusaste de mí, maldito pervertido!!

-¡¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!!

-¡¡Es inútil negarlo, lo veo en tus ojos!!

-¡¡ Te dicen que…!

- Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios… - repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, desesperado, Horo se haló los cabellos, dando vueltas sobre un mismo punto.

- Cierra la boca. Te dije que no pasó nada de eso y si me escuchas…

- ¡Cielo santo, Virgen santa, Dios santo, Espíritu santo…!

-JODA!! TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!-. (Joda invento genérico de joder xD)

-Yo sabía que sentías cierta atracción por mi Hao, pero no esperaba algo así de tu parte y…

- ¡¡TE DIGO QUE ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASÓ!!- gritó, completamente harto, tomándole el brazo para obtener su atención.

- ¡¡SUÉLTAME, VIOLENTO SEXUAL¡NO ME TOQUEEEEES!

- ¡¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!!

- ¡SÓLO DIGO LA VERDAD¡Yy SUÉLTAME, ABUSADOR DE AMIGOS!

- ¡¡Suficiente: estás…!!

**Knock. **

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

- …

- …

- ¿Estás esperando a alguien, Hao? – quiso saber Horo-horo, abandonando su papel de chico abusado.

-No, que yo sepa.- haciendo lo mismo, el castaño fue a abrir.- ¿Quién será…

Abrió la puerta y se halló frente a una mujer alta y rubia, de piel blanca, ojos claros y larga y abundante cabellera, elegantemente vestida y dueña de una serena expresión. En conjunto, una mujer atractiva.

- … Hola… - saludó, a penas, el pelilargo, prácticamente babeándose sobre la entrada. Claro que la recién llegada no se inmutó, puesto que su atención se había centrado justo detrás de quien le acababa de abrir.

-Tú debes ser el joven Hao.- declaró, sonriéndole tenuemente y luego, mirando a Horo.- Y tú, el joven Horokeu.

- ¿Sabe mi nombre? – se preguntó, casi a sí mismo, el segundo aludido, impresionado.

- … -y una sonrisa, distinta a la anterior, que adornó entonces el delicado rostro, fue su única respuesta.

-Pase usted...-se apresuró a decir Hao, haciéndose a un lado.- Está en su casa...

-Tal como pensé: es usted muy confiado, joven Hao. Pero, no se preocupe; no es mi intención entrar, sólo vengo a hacerle una proposición a su camarada.

- ¿Yo¿A mí¿De qué?

- Simplemente, puedo informarle que se trata de trabajo. El jefe quedó muy impresionado con la demostración de ayer.

Aquel comentario hizo que Hao desviara, inmediatamente, la entre sorprendida y molesta mirada, de Horo hacia la mujer.

Por su lado el peliazul luego de meditar un rato, recordó la locura que había hecho la noche anterior sobre aquel escenario, viniéndosele de inmediato los rubores al rostro.

-Yo... Jeje… B-bueno, es que… -balbuceó, mirando al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y una semi-sonrisa abochornada.

- No es necesario que responda ahora... De todos modos, lo estaremos esperando. -la mujer se volteó con la intención de retirarse, mas la detuvo el llamado del castaño-.

-¡¡Espere¿Está diciendo que quieren que Horo trabaje en ese burdel?

- Bueno…, ésa no es decisión mía, joven. Si él así lo quiere, las puertas están abiertas.- le guiñó un ojo al ainu- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, joven Hao. ¡Ah y por cierto...! No haga esperar mucho al jefe...-miró hacia la ventana de la salita- Él suele abandonar cuando está la luna llena- y con una sonrisa tranquila, se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-.

- ¿...Qué fue todo eso...? –Se preguntó el peliazul, sin lograr procesar, aún, la información-.

- ¿Piensas ir?- quiso saber el pelilargo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y en verdad, no se le veía muy a gusto-.

-No creo, no... No lo sé... – replicó Horokkeu, con la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, una cosa es clara.- declaró su amigo, dirigiéndose, con una taza de café, hacia la sala.

- ¿Eh?

-...-dio un sorbo a su café mientras se apoyaba en el marco, indiferente. Incluso, frío. - Tienes sólo hasta la luna llena.

Los negros e inocentes ojos del peliazul se dirigieron a la luna creciente, casi nueva que se formaba en el firmamento.

Mientras que unos ojos dorados, pertenecientes a un apuesto chicos, observaban el mismo y brillante astro.

_"Ese día, Fausto...me ausentaré por un buen rato..."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y? qué tal? Mejor que el anterior? eso espero. sólo les digo que espero con ansias sus rw y por si alguien duda aquí está la traducció de Misa's song (está lo mejor traducida posible):**

**_Ten cuidado, dios te observa_**

**_No te encierres en un oscuro callejón_**

**_Aunque camines solo el siempre te ve_**

**_Él lo sabe, cuéntale tus pecados._**

**_Díscelo, aunque si no conoce tu rostro..._**

**_Pero...qué estoy haciendo? _**

**_Si las puertas del cielo ya se han cerrado para mi..._**


End file.
